The Beauty Of Storms
by Jasdebi152
Summary: ¿No te parece que los dos comenzamos a sentir en el caos de la tomrmenta, Dero? ¿Quien diría que nuestra vida se comenzó con nubes negras y el llanto del cielo, Debi? DebittoxJasero
1. The Begining Of The End

**.::x-x-x-x-~~*+*~~-x-x-x-x::.**

¿Quien diría que una de esas tormentas que tanto te asustaban, empezaría todo este caos? ¿Quien diría que otra de esas tormentas conocería por completo mi otra mitad por completo? Creo que al fin encontré la belleza de las tormentas, Dero.

¿Acaso no es curioso que mi vida sea como una tormenta? Un total caos, nunca creí sonreír en una de esas horribles confusiones llenas de mares grises y lluvias plateadas. ¿Quien diría que el dia mas feliz de mi vida fue protagonizado por una tormenta? Comencé a vivir con una tormenta, Debi

**.::x-x-x-x-~~*+*~~-x-x-x-x::.**

**.::x-x-x-x-~~*+*~~-x-x-x-x::.**

_Pareja: DebixDero_

_Denle una oportunidad ^^ _

Disclamer: Este anime no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Katsura Hoshin, si fuera nuestro Lenalee ya hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo y habría mucho yaoi ^^

**.::x-x-x-x-~~*+*~~-x-x-x-x::.**

¿The beginning of the end?

**.::x-x-x-x-~~*+*~~-x-x-x-x::.**

D: Mira! mira Dero! Somos los primero en pisar tierrras vírgenes!

Debitto voltea a todos lados y encuentra a su hermano en una orilla hecho ovillo

D: ¿Dero?¿Que te pasa? Sal de ahi

J: ¡Pero tengo miedoooo!hiihii

D: ¿Y eso?

J:Es que no se como vallamos a ser bienvenidos hii

D: Neh! Deberias de estar orgulloso, despues de todo, somos el primer fic en español, al menos eso creo, de nosotros!

Jasdero se levanta y avanza hacia su hermano

J:¿Enserio? hii

D:¡sI! Es genial

Jasdero se vuelve a tirar al piso

J:¡Pues ahora tengo as miedo! tal vez no alcanzamos con las espectativas! Dero tiene miedo.... hiii

D: Vamos vamos nos eas así, demsles una oportunidad y a nosotrs tambien

Debitto saca la lengua y abraza a su hermano

J: si, hii

Los dos se levantan

J&D: ¡Esperemos les guste! Es nuestro primer fic de esta categoria pero esperamos publicar mas . Disfruten el capitulo!

**.::x-x-x-x-~~*+*~~-x-x-x-x::.**

- Debi!, Debi!, Ya te he dicho que no lo hice con esa intención!, Hii

-Dero, lo siento, pero simplemente no te puedo creer, es algo demasiado… No lo puedo describir…

Una cueva bastante oscura, llena de goteras, rocas erosionadas por el paso del tiempo, pero más que nada se podía ver, entre los dos mellizos una fuerte corriente de decepción y lamento.

-Debi nunca pensó que sucedería algo así, de verdad, hii

El chico de melena rubia trato de mirar a su hermano a los ojos, el cual estaba parado con la mirada en el suelo.

-¡YA DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES JASDERO!

Dero se sobresalto, dio un respingo y bajo la mirada apartándose de su hermano.

-Deja de decir tu nombre en 1° persona, deja de actuar como un niño, deja de reírte en cada frase, ¡Esto no es gracioso!, ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!

Debitto, miro inquisidora mente a su mellizo el cual ya estaba alejado unos pocos metros de él. Jasdero no pudo mas, sus piernas temblaron cuales gelatinas y se desplomó en el suelo.

-Yo… Yo nunca quise hacerlo Debitto, te juro que nunca quise, si hubiera…

-¡EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE!, Creí que ya lo sabías, creí que lo comprendías….

El rubio miro con sumisión y arrepentimiento a su hermano y gruesas lágrimas negras rodaron por su piel ceniza.

-Deja de llorar, idiota, este no es el momento para tus tonterías.

Jasdero lo intento, intento dejar de llorar, intentó que aquel rastro salino dejara de corromper su piel, mas el sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaba en paz, ese sentimiento que tanto odiaba, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar, ¿Tan enojado estaba Debi? Como pudo haberlo pasado por alto, era una persona estúpida, inútil y a la vez estúpida, ¡¿Por qué debía de ser así?!

Flashback…

En la mansión de los Noah, se encontraba una oscura habitación, cuyos personajes eran particularmente singulares, un chico de cabello largo rubio y sedoso se tapaba con la sabana de su cama hasta la barbilla, mientras que otro de cabello azul oscuro estaba sentado en la suya.

Era una noche de tormenta, de esas que hacían temblar de pies a cabeza a Jasdero, como siempre se intentaba hacer el fuerte mientras Debitto lo miraba con cara burlona, mirando suspicaz al saber que era lo que pasaría después.

Es cierto, se sentía un poco mal de que su hermano tuviera tanto miedo, es cierto que quería ir con el en ese mismo momento, darle un beso en la frente y abrazarlo amoldando su cuerpo solo como el sabia, quería correr a él y susurrarle en el oído de que nada le iba a pasar, quería escuchar de sus labios perfectos y cosidos la palabra de agradecimiento junto con su simple y hermosa risa y quedarse velando sus sueños toda la noche, pero solo debía esperar un poco más, un poco más para que su querido Dero le pidiera compañía, que con sus ojos acuosos volteara el rostro, signo de que no podía mas, solo un poco más…Estaba seguro de que su hermano estaría por ceder, ya que la tormenta empeoraba cada minuto.

Él solo veía un pequeño bulto debajo de las sabanas de la cama de Jasdero.

Una pequeña, pero delatadora sonrisa de malicia surcó el rostro de Debitto , era un hecho que a él le encantaba la desgracia, el dolor y el mal de las otras personas.

Pero… había momentos en los cuales su sadismo extremo salía a relucir, y la única persona que podía apaciguarlos, o al menos retenerlos, era su hermano gemelo menor; Jasdero.

Y estos momentos era una escena de ese sadismo.

Claro, Debito era perfectamente capaz de levantarse de su propia cama y dirigirse a la de su hermano, que nada malo iba a pasar y que el siempre estaría ahí.

Pero era obvio que el mellizo de cabello oscuro jamás haría eso, no, no era su "estilo". Lo único que él hará será esperar. Esperar a que Jasdero estuviera lo suficientemente aterrado debajo de sus sábanas como para que el atemorizado gemelo se levantara de su cama y se arrastrara hasta el catre del hermano mayor.

Luego, el rubio, pediría con sollozos que si lo dejaría dormir con él, juntos. Era obvio que Debitto se haría del rogar un poco, pero al final él cedería y dejaría a su hermano menor dormir junto a él.

Y cuando por fin el mellizo rubio estuviera profundamente dormido… Debitto actuaría como el verdadero hermano mayor que es. Velaría por el sueño de su gemelo por la mayor parte de la noche , tomaría con delicadeza un mechón rubio de su gemelo y jugaría con él en sus dedos, él sabía por experiencia que eso le gustaba a Dero, lo abrazaría si fuera necesario, para espantar así una pesadilla. Y si su gemelo tenia frío lo cubriría con sus sábanas y hasta seria capaz de sacrificar el calor de estas para dárselas completamente a su hermano menos.

Debitto sabía todo esto porque no era la primera vez que Jasdero se refugiaba por una tormenta y la escena antes descrita, ya había ocurrido también.

Es por eso que el pelinegro solamente se limitaba a esperar.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, la tormenta se hacía más fuerte y Jasdero aún no pedía auxilio a su hermano.

Debitto en algún momento creyó que su hermano solo estaba durmiendo, aunque se le hizo extraño ya que el rubio siempre se mantenía despierto en las tormentas por el aturdidor estruendo de los relámpagos.

El pelinegro, un poco molesto y decepcionado, por su fallo en la interpretación del futuro se empezó a acomodar en su cama y un poco resignado y enfurruñado se preparo para dormir.

Pero… de repente un imponente rayo sorprendió al gemelo Noah. La luz que produjo el rayo ilumino por completo la habitación y el estruendo que causo éste fue muy impactante incluso para los oídos de Noah.

Debitto tenía que confesar que ese rayo lo asustó un poco, ya que jamás se lo espero. Pero hubo alguien que no solo se asustó sino que se atemorizó, ya que debajo de un montón de sabanas se escuchó un agónico grito.

El pelinegro de inmediato supo de "donde" provenía ese grito y de nuevo una maliciosa sonrisa se poso en los labios del gemelo. Tal vez su predicción del futuro se podría hacer realidad. Sólo tenía que presionar un poco para que todo saliera como el planeaba.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Dero?—exclamó Debi mientras una sonrisa espeluznante se posaba sobre sus labios.

**.::x-x-x-x-~~*+*~~-x-x-x-x::.**

D: ¿Y bien? ¿que les parecio?

J: Esperamos sus comenarios con ansias!

D: Si quieren saber mas de esta creacion porfavor vallan a nuestro perfil

J: Shi shi shi, hii

J&D: !GRACIAS! por tomarse su tiempo para leer, nos sentimos muy alagados.

J: Esperamos no tardarnos mucho con el sig cap

D: Matta Ne!

BANG!

Ambos desaparecen

**.::x-x-x-x-~~*+*~~-x-x-x-x::.**


	2. My Life Sucks Without You

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

J: WOW!!! Si que hubo gente que leeyo nuestra historia, eso hace a Dero muy feliz n//n. Dero les regala muchos besitoss hihi

Debitto solo frunce el seño y cruza los brazos

D: No hagas esas cosas, Dero. Luego tendremos a un monton de fan-girls atras de nosotros y eso me molesta mucho.

J: ¿Acaso estas celosito Debi-chan? hihi

D: Por supuesto que no!!!! ¬//¬

J: Bueno, ya, ya, Lo unico que preocupa a Dero, es que este capitulo haya quedado muy OOC, pero eso esta a su criterio. Lo que haria muy feliz a debi y a dero es que dejen MAS review, si lo hacen Dero prometer regalar mas besos ^//^ hihi

D: ¬___________¬

J: Ves!! si estas celosito hihi

**Aclaraciones Autoras:**

E: Lamentamos decirlo apenas ahorita pero…

I: Este es un fic de Temática YAOI!

E: Lamentamos los inconvenientes

I: Pensamos que con decir la pareja seria mas que suficiente

E&I: Así que si no te gusta la temática yaoi (homosexual) por favor regrésate y lamentamos haberte avisado hasta el segundo capítulo.

**-----------********[[[[[[[FIC]]]]]]********-------------**

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Dero?—exclamó Debi mientras una sonrisa espeluznante se posaba sobre sus labios.

Lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un involuntario pero demasiado notorio sacudón debajo de las sabanas que cubrían a su hermano.

La sonrisa de Debitto simplemente se ensanchó aún más, incluso su cuerpo se sintió tan tentado que se sentó en su cama eh hizo un lugar en su cama para que su hermano pudiera estar ahí, y después él poder acariciar sus cabellos, rozar su piel, imaginarse siendo aceptado por su hermano.

Esperó, esperó como un buen felino siguiendo a su presa, a los pocos segundos noto un movimiento de las sábanas y un ahogado gemido, esperó; ahora minutos donde solo pudo descifrar unas pequeñas risitas de su hermano que notó, solo eran sollozos ahogados, después de los minutos que espero su sonrisa se desvaneció, mas el brillo de la espera no cesó, esperó, viendo a Jasdero como una pequeña liebre esperando que pasara el peligro, un peligro que solo podrían aliviar sus caricias.

Y no supo cuanto esperó, solo supo que esperó y que pudo notar como transcurría la primera y segunda hora, y vio que su gemelo no mostraba ningún cambio.

No supo cuando paso, pero aproximó que alrededor de esperar por la cuarta hora, el sueño lo venció.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba en completa calma, el clima estaba húmedo y se podían ver los fuertes nubarrones, más tranquilos, como declarando la paz entre el cielo y ellas.

Debitto se levantó sobresaltado, pensó que no había dormido, o más bien, nunca supo en qué momento perdió la noción de estar despierto.

Rápidamente volteo a la cama que se encontraba a un lado de la suya, le sorprendió verla pulcramente tendida….

"Tendida" Debitto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se pudo a buscar a su hermano en la habitación. Después de todo Jasdero nunca se levantaba antes que él, en esos días no se levantaba porque le daba miedo que la tormenta pudiera seguir en cualquier momento y aun más importante, él nunca, NUNCA tendía la cama hasta que él se lo ordenara a gritos.

Reflexionó un poco, después de darse cuenta que era estúpido estar buscando a su hermano en su cuarto cuando sabía que no estaba desde el momento que vio su pijama en su lugar, exasperado se sentó en la cama y se quedó pensando en que rayos había pasado anoche.

POV'S Debitto*

Antes de marcharme de nuestra habitación trato de buscarte por última vez en nuestro cuarto.

¡Ahh! Pero que estúpido soy. Fácil he revisado la habitación como 5 veces, de pies a cabeza. Hasta he sido lo demasiado imbécil como por buscarte debajo de las camas. Tal vez si tuviera suerte te hubiera encontrado allí, lo mas posible es que estuvieras dormido y en posición fetal por el miedo a la tormenta.

Pero esa idea se borro de mi mente cuando vi por enésima vez tu cama perfectamente tendida. Era obvio que tú ya no estabas aquí.

Una parte de mi se moría de la preocupación al no saber en donde carajos estabas, y esto me enfurecía. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía varias cosas que golpean mi cabeza sin cesar y me van irritando poco a poco. Una de ellas era la duda de donde estarás.

Otra era esta asfixiante presión que sentía en mi pecho. Era una sensación rara. Lo sentía como un enorme nudo en mí, en ocasiones evitaba que pudiese respirar con normalidad. No necesitaba que fuera un genio para saber por que lo tenía, y es que estaba preocupado como hace mucho no lo estaba. Me preocupa que no estés con migo, que no estés en mi rango de visión, que no te pueda sentir a mi lado. Y lo peor de todo es que me hace sentir… ¿incompleto?, si, esa es la palabra. Esta es una verdad irrefutable para mí, si tú no estas yo no existo, y si yo no estoy, tú tampoco existes, ¿verdad? Tal vez me asusta saber la verdad de esta pregunta.

Por fin salgo de nuestra habitación y no puedo evitar azotar la puerta. Creo que es la única forma en la que puedo sacar todas estas cosas que siento, por el momento.

La última cosa que esta haciendo rodeos en mi cabeza fueron los hechos de ayer por la noche, en esa tormenta. Yo te conozco perfectamente y se que te estabas muriendo de miedo con la tormenta ¿pero entonces por que no me pediste ayuda? No creo que te estuvieras haciendo el valiente o el orgullosos con migo, tu no eres así. Trato de pensar en opciones que expliquen tu comportamiento pero solo hay una que me convence lo demasiado, pero no me agrada en lo absoluto. Trato de ignorar esa idea, pero por más que la rechazo, esta se va haciendo más creíble para mí. Acaso tu me estas… ¿Evitando?

Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. Odio pensar en esto, pero es lo único que explica tu extraño comportamiento, Dero.

Bueno, imaginemos que si me estas evitando, pero solo supongamos. Ahora tengo que pensar el por que. No tardo mucho con dar con la respuesta, estas enojado con migo. Creo que tengo la culpa de eso, ayer me comporte de una forma bastante déspota contigo, no debí de presionarte ayer tanto y menos en tu estado, creo que me pase de la raya… No, no debes enojarte con migo por eso, tu sabes que yo soy así, tu no tienes derecho a enojarte por eso. Se supone que tú me conoces totalmente y no puedes darme la espalda en estos momentos. Si me estas evitando por que estas enojado con migo eres un completo egoísta, Dero.

Ya veras cuando te vea, te hare un pequeño escarmiento para que entiendas mi martirio, hermanito. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara y se posara en mis labios, en serio, disfrutare ese momento.

Sin darme cuenta, llegue hasta los baños del arca. Entro, no tengo nada que perder en buscarte allí.

Después de unos minutos no veo pista alguna en este lugar. Cada vez me estoy desesperando más y más. Me detengo un momento para ver mi reflejo en el espejo que estaba arriba del grifo del agua. Estoy un poco desalineado y despeinado, tratare de tomar las cosas más en calma. Abro el grifo y el agua empieza a correr, pongo mis manos abajo del chorro de agua y trato de acaparar la mayor parte de agua posible. De inmediato lavo mi cara con el agua recolectada. Cuando vuelvo a ver mi reflejo en el espejo me doy cuenta que no estoy solo en el baño. Veo tu silueta atrás de mi, tus dorados y ondulado cabello estaban brillaban con mas intensidad que de costumbre pero sobre todo vi de nuevo tu radiante sonrisa. Quien diría que extrañaría esa curvatura de tus labios cosidos. Lo mejor de todo es que me estabas sonriendo solo a mi.

Cuando me di la vuelta para estar de enfrente contigo y devolverte tu sonrisa, me di cuenta que ya no estabas. Idiotamente volví a buscarte en el baño pero ningún rastro de ti…todo fue una ilusión.

Desesperado volví a ver el espejo, tratando de volver a ver tu reflejo, pero nada.

Este simple hecho me lleno de frustraciones y cólera. Cierro mi puño con fuerza, toda mi ira se esta canalizando en ese puño. Y sin más mando mi puño hacia el espejo, escucho el crujir de los cristales por el contacto tan abrupto sobre mi piel. Mentiría al decir que rompí completamente el espejo, pero al menos la marca de mi puño quedo ahí. La ira que invadió mi cuerpo poco a poco se iba y yo lentamente separe mi mano del espejo.

Vi mi mano como tenía incrustados pedazos de vidrios enteros y sin preocuparme me quite esos pedazos de mi piel sin cuidado.

Al poco tiempo vi como borbotones de sangre brotaban de mi herida mano y esto me impresiono en el hecho.

No pasaron más de 20 segundos cuando sentí mi cuerpo pesado y mi cabeza mareada, la perdida de sangre me afecto de inmediato. Me recosté con mucho pesar en los pulcros mosaicos del suelo, sabia que la inconsciencia me azotaría en cualquier momento.

-"Soy un pésimo hermano"- Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Un gran y extenso comedor se encontraba en medio de ese gran cuarto, donde las paredes eran negras, la mesa era de caoba haciendo juego con las sillas y algún que otro retrato abstracto de los integrantes de la familia.

Se puede apreciar un chico de cabellos dorados, con un pantalón negro y una camisa roja sentado solo en el gran comedor, su comida solo constaba de un plato con cereal, el cual movía distraídamente con su cucharilla y con claras intenciones de no querer comerlo.

La mirada ambarina del chico se encontraba perdida en un punto de la elegante mesa y añadiéndole un par de lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, era una escena que podía representarse en la época del romanticismo dejando en la apreciación un dolor inmenso, dándole ganas al espectador de llorar y arrancarse el corazón a puñaladas.

Una sombra entro en el lugar y se situó enfrente de la figura deprimida.

-Oe Jasdero

El chico rubio se sorprendió tanto que se cayó de la silla, aprovechando para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-¡Tyki Baka! Me asustaste, hii

-No me digas…

Contesto sin ganas el apuesto Noah que llevaba en sus manos un plato lleno de fruta con yogur y un poco de caviar.

-¡Que haces aquí Tyki! Creí que estabas acosando a Allen Walker, aunque por tus fachas puedo ver que otra vez te quito el sueño, hiihii

Jasdero se sentó de nuevo en su lugar con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mientras miraba las "fachas" en las que andaba su hermano mayor; las cuales constaban de una camisa abierta azul marino de seda y un pantalón del mismo color.

-Si lo que tu digas, y para informarte, si Walker es parte de mis fantasías o no, eso no te importa, además el que parece que no pudo dormir es otro- dijo Tyki notando las ojeras debajo de los ojos de Dero- ¿Qué acaso Debitto no se pudo contener anoche?

El rostro de Jasdero enrojeció y abriendo los ojos infantilmente hizo un puchero, dándole a Tyki una imagen infantil de la cual burlarse sin que el otro lo supiera.

-¡Estúpido Tyki! Mira que andar diciendo tantas tonterías no lo esperaba de ti!

Tyki miro pacientemente a Jasdero mientras comenzaba con su desayuno y ahí fue cuando noto que algo andaba algo aún peor de cómo se lo imaginaba; en primera, Jasdero hablando como una persona normal, o algo así, en segunda sin sus estúpidas risillas al final de cada oración y en tercera no había probado su plato de cereal.

-Oee, Dero, ¿No comerás tu desayuno?

No sabía si debía de hablar o no, después de todo si a alguno de los hermanos se les hablaba de algo personal, enfurecían sin razón aparente, diciendo que los únicos que podían entender el problema eran su propio hermano que no se metieran.

Jasdero miro su plato con las hojuelas de su cereal en una mezcla espesa, casi pastosa y frunció el ceño con algo de aso. Tomo su plato y se levanto, caminó hacia la cocina ignorando la mirada preocupada de Tyki.

Una vez dentro de la cocina tiro el plato de cereal a la basura y se dedico a mirar que se le podría atojar de comer; llegó a una conclusión; NADA, no quería absolutamente nada de comer, a decir verdad, tenia nauseas, sentía que quería dormir todo el día, le dolía la cabeza, sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaría en cualquier momento y caería en coma, en un coma del cual jamás quería despertar, pero eso ya era fantasear demasiado y ya sabía que jamás resultaría.

Tomó una manzana y se la llevo a sus hilados labios y dándole una desganada mordida, vio un tazón de uvas lavadas y decidió llevárselas, solo por si acaso, giro sus pies y se dirigió nuevamente al comedor, en el cual lo recibió una mirada asombrada de Tyki, simplemente no se explicaba a ese hombre, podía ser muy solitario, aunque por alguna razón era cálido, y aunque nunca se lo diría a Debitto lo consideraba una gran persona… Debitto… y si le contaba a Tyki lo que pasaba por su cabeza últimamente, ¿pasaría algo?

Tyki mientras tanto quedo asombrado al ver a Dero de regreso y con esa mirada sombría que no lo caracterizaba mucho y trayendo otro tipo de desayuno que no era común entre él.

-Oee Jasdero ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y ¿Debitto?

El Noah del placer sabía que no debía de meterse con ellos, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando y ver a Jasdero en ese estado le preocupada, él era el que usualmente no pensaba y se la pasaba detrás de Debitto causando rebeldía de un lado para otro, pensaba que, si vivían lo suficiente, ellos serian los causantes de varias rebeliones que los estúpidos humanos tomarían como necesarias ye ellos dos simplemente se reirían como nunca.

Jasdero se sentó en frente de Tyki, como hacía unos momentos mientras tomaba una uva con sus labios y la masticaba lentamente, sí se lo contaría, bueno… no se lo contaría solo quería saber que podía contra eso, o más que nada al menos recibir algún consejo de alguien más experimentado con él y… ¡ Qué Diablos! Él no era de los que pensaban mucho y no necesitaba todas esas estúpidas razones para saber que solo buscaba el apoyo de alguien, Tyki era de confianza; además de aquel inquebrantable espíritu de valemadrismo estuvo conviviendo con humanos de un tiempo acá a ellos que consideraba "humanos" así que aunque era algo casi milagroso y altamente peligroso, Tyki tenía sentimientos. Al igual que… tal vez… él.

El noah de cabello rubio cruzo la mirada con el de cabello oscuro y le miro seriamente, tanta, que se podría decir que daba risa.

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

El Noah del placer automáticamente se ahogó con el caviar que estaba probando y sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas. Jasdero se dio un golpe mental, tal vez no debió de haberlo dicho tan repentinamente y probablemente hubiera sido útil una pequeña plática introductoria.

La cara de Jasdero era de arrepentimiento total y trato de ayudar a Tyki a expulsar ese asqueroso calamar picado, ya cuando Tyki se normalizo solo pudo observar detenidamente como Jasdero se quedaba en una pieza y con un tenue color en sus mejillas.

-Pe… perdón Tyki, yo... no, no quería.

Tyki salió de su asombro y lo miro con una calidez poco habitual en el

-No te preocupes Jasdero, y… pues como Noah, es muy raro sentir eso, es decir, he sentido que es la amistad y el querer proteger a alguien, pero no, no me he enamorado aunque…

Ahora el turno e Jasdero de estar sorprendido, no esperaba una respuesta y mucho menos de la forma en la Tyki lo estaba expresando tan tranquilo, como si le quisiera decir que no iba a pasar nada malo y así se sentía, estaba encontrando la paz que tanto necesitaba.

-Aunque como único recuerdo que me queda de humano, es eso, estar profundamente enamorado, demo… como sabes soy el Noah del placer, y, tras pensármelo mucho, a la única conclusión que puedo llegar, es que gracias a los excesos perdí lo único importante; el amor.

El Noah de los lazos simplemente quiso abrazarlo, ¡Alguien lo entendía! O algo así… pero ya no se sentía tan perdido, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y miro a Tyki, el cual estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, aun sin creerse que estuviera contando algo tan importante a la persona menos pensada, tal vez el también necesitaba un desahogo.

-Gra... gracias Tyki…

Dijo tranquilamente Jasdero mientras comía otra uva.

-No hay de qué, pero, no hice nada… ¿Todo bien Jasdero?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había dicho nada, solo hizo una pregunta al aire pensando que con eso se calmaría su corazón y en cierta manera así lo hizo pero, de todas formas, aun quedaba mucho por saber, mucho por descubrir y mucho de qué hablar, pero no, ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso, y no quería que nadie más lo supiera, después de todo, si el Conde descubría lo que había pasado con él probablemente lo mataría.

-Lo normal, hii

Bueno, Tyki podía entender, después de todo, no eran muy amigos que digamos, pero si le alegró un poco que por lo menos riera ante su última frase, tomo su última cucharada de caviar y sonreía amenamente.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

J: Debi, Estas enojado con dero? hi

D: No, es solo que... que no me gusta que regales besos asi como asi ¬//¬

J: Pero asi vamos a tener mas reviews, Dero te lo asegura hi

D: Ok, ok te creo, espero que sea asi, por que si no, las fan girls lo pagaran ¬w¬, nadie tiene besos de mi dero sin que cumpla con las "exigencias"

J: hihi Si estabas celoso

*//Aviso de las autoras//*

Icegirl1127: Gracias por leer de nuevo estas locuras nuestra

Elle152: En serio Muchas gracias

I: Bueno solo queriamos dar dos pequeñas sugerencias nuestras

E: La primera es que nos encantaria que leyeran nuestras historias por seprado, ya que somos dos escritoras con cuentas diferentes

I: Y la segunda fue una pequeña curiosidad en nuestors reviews.

E: SIP! hubo muchos reviews en que decian que nosotras le quitamos las ganas de otras autoras de publicar sus historias de esta hermosa pareja por que nosotras fuimos las primeras

I: Asi que sugerimos que las autoras que tengan historias de estos hermosos Noahs juntos...pss publiquenlas, el chiste no es ser las primeras.

I y E: Creemos que es todo, asi que nos vemos en el sig. capitulo

E:Por cierto, estas cuentas están en amor-yaoi, solo que somos las mismas autoras, sorrry ^^'


End file.
